The present invention relates to telecommunication power distribution systems and apparatuses and methods of supplying power to a telecommunication device.
The telecommunications industry has enjoyed continued growth in recent decades. Conventional telecommunication systems include an increasing amount of hardware and equipment to handle increasing amounts of voice, and more recently data information. Accordingly, the usage of an increased number of telecommunication hardware devices has resulted in an enhanced demand for power for such devices.
An exemplary telephone company facility for implementing telecommunication operations comprises a central office where subscriber lines are joined to switching equipment for connecting subscribers (local and long distance) to one another. The number of telecommunication devices within a central office to implement such switching and other operations is considerable in many implementations. Accordingly, the power requirements for a central office, public exchange or other facility are often considerable.
In a conventional configuration, a facility may include a battery arrangement, such as a central office battery, provided as group of gel cells or lead acid batteries configured to output a fixed direct current voltage for usage within the telecommunication facility. The batteries are usually coupled with main AC line source power in conventional configurations. The batteries provide a constant temporary source of DC in the event of line failure, as well as isolation of devices of the facility from anomalies upon the power source line.
Conventional systems typically include substantial capacitors to maintain voltages within the distribution system and for other functions. Such capacitors are often large capacity devices which store considerable amount of energy for usage within the facility.
Charging of such capacitors has presented problems in conventional arrangements due to the requirement or presence of excessive charging currents required. Protection devices, switching devices, and other circuitry typically can not withstand the large charge currents drawn by the capacitors during charging from a discharged state. Further, excessive inrush current to a capacitor creates a voltage droop on the bus coupled with the telecommunication devices. The voltage droops on the bus can cause loss or interruption of service to feeders or circuits powered by the bus.
Some conventional arrangements are configured to avoid problems associated with charging of discharged capacitors. In such arrangements, an operator manually operates a switch or physically plugs in pre-charge circuitry to provide safe charging of the large capacitors in an off-line state before power is applied to the circuit. The capacitor is charged with the pre-charge circuitry. Thereafter, the operator manually switches or inserts second circuitry to provide the capacitor on-line. In some arrangements, the subsequent circuit includes a protection device such as a fuse or circuit breaker.
Such described pre-charge circuits typically include a large resistor to maintain the capacitor charging current within an acceptable range. In some pre-charge circuitry implementations, an incandescent bulb is provided to indicate the status of the charging capacitor. Once the capacitor has been indicated to be fully charged, or after a predetermined amount of time, the operator removes the pre-charge circuit and inserts the second circuitry to provide the capacitor in an on-line state.
Accordingly, in typical conventional power distribution arrangements, numerous manually operated steps are necessary to convert the capacitors intermediate an off-line condition and an on-line condition. The manual intervention is subject to operator error as well as requiring excessive time, man-power, and inconvenience in a facility of any appreciable size.
Thus there exists a need to provide improved devices and methodologies for implementing improved power distribution within telecommunication applications.